Emperor Matthew
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = May 25, Age 194|Address = Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Height = 6'1" (181 cm)|Weight = 136 lbs (69 Kg)|Occupation = Martial Artist Swordsman Prince of the Spencer World Emperor of the Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = King Matthew (Father) Queen Sheena (Mother) Kaylah (Wife) James Spencer (Son) Rita (Daughter-in-law) Shawn (Grandson) Denise (Granddaughter-in-law) Zesmond (Great-Grandson) Brianna (Great-Granddaughter) Ashley (Great-Granddaughter) Brittany (Great-Granddaughter) Tiffany (Great-Granddaughter) Kaylah (Great-Granddaughter) Katherine (Great-great granddaughter) Adam (Great-great-great grandson) Darren (Great-great-great-great grandson) Justin (Great-great-great-great-great grandson) Daniel (Descendant) James (Descendant) Doris (Descendant) Maria (Descendant) Haylie (Descendant) Marcus (Descendant) Shaun (Descendant) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Michelle (Descendant) Alissa (Descendant) Tyler (Descendant) Lucy (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Marie (Descendant) Andy (Friend and comrade) Carter (Friend and comrade) Derek (Best friend and comrade) Claire (Friend and comrade) Crystal (Friend and comrade) Lorraine (Friend and comrade)}} Emperor Matthew (天皇 マシュー'', Tiān huáng Mashuu'') is the original Saiyan Emperor of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World, between in the Other World, Earth and Universe, the husband of Empress Kaylah and the father of James Spencer. He's first appears on the anime episode and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the close long-life best friend of his six best friends and teammates include Andy, Claire, Crystal, Derek, Lorraine and Carter of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces before his great-great grandchildren and their friends were born. He's also the father-in-law of Rita Proud, the grandfather of Shawn Spencer and great-grandfather of Zesmond Spencer, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. He's great-great grandfather of Katherine, Adam, Darren, Justin, Daniel, David and James. Appearance Emperor Matthew is a young child and young man of a tall, slim toned build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly well-muscular physique. He has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, messy spiky jet black hair. He's still the same throughout entire the course of the series and movies, he has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, messy spiky jet black hair as he's bore a strongly striking remembrance to his son, grandson, great-grandson and descendants. Like his son, Matthew's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face; by adulthood, Matthew grew his hair to cover the left side of his face, notably his new awesomely powerful Psychic Powers and Saiyan powers. He is considered handsome by most girls near his age. As a child, As preteen, As a teenager, Emperor Matthew grew older and taller height than his Carter, Derek, Andy, Claire, Crystal, Lorraine and Empress Kaylah, As Matthew gets grew older through from his childhood, teenager and adulthood, Matthew grew taller height than his childhood sweetheart and wife, Empress Kaylah in the manga and anime Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z'' series and movies. leading up to and during his battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu, he replaces this top with a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists. He switches after his mother and father's death at his childhood, wearing a white (grey in the anime) zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt, dark black sweatpants and blue wrist warmers. Emperor Matthew wore his majority significant battle outfit attire is As the first Emperor of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World, Personality Emperor Matthew is a mischievous sort of adventurous character around him, as well as less arrogant, cocky, but sometimes heroic fighter, brave, happy, peaceful, kindhearted, pure-hearted, strong-willed, determined, good-natured, good-hearted, playful, loving, peaceful, honest, fatherly, friendly, caring, native, forgiveness of joyful, proud, positive and polite personality. Also likes to mock his enemies and foes with calling their nicknames during at the battlefields and his childhood alongside with Kaylah. He's love the challenges to fight his powerful villains in the most of his whole life to win and survive from the tragic childhood after the deaths of his parents. His subjects try to politely put him in line or to remind him of what his actions do to others, but he just sometimes ignores and brushes them off, he also seems to have a liking to puzzles, magics, spells, spell books, potions, mysteries and games with his clever, intelligence and knowledge skills of participating his opponents movements, senses, ability to sense power levels and reading minds. However as he watches Kaylah get closer and closer to victory in years, he lets his fascination of the young, attractive, beautiful autistic woman get the better of him, he's very protective of her from Mega Buu and Super Buu, even at some point helping her to get out of trouble and real dangers like Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Cooler, King Cold, Dr. Wheelo, Garlic Jr, Dr. Gero, Cell, Bojack, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. His mischievous, caring, gentle, brave and kindhearted personality towards Kaylah then grows into a strong decision to keep her with him by his side as his wife as he's starting falling in love with her in a person's heart for each other, grow to protect her from his arch enemy, the evil Mega Buu for attracting her beauty. His kind also toned down in a way that he had put up less and less obstacles in her way because he is tied to making her happy, yet he wants her to stay with him to look around the beautiful dimensional realms world and asking her to marry him at a young age when he was 19 and she was 17 in nine months and getting be ready to be a great father of his only infant immortal Saiyan son named James. From the moment he was summoned by the young woman and sent her to his Huge Royal Winter Palace of the dimensional realms world as Spencer World, he enjoyed his time with her love feelings and was understood person when saying that she would never win and that she would soon never forget about her forgiveness memories of her past and live in his dimension home world with him. However over time he started to actually fall for her at first-time as the young couple in falling in love each other and tried to protect her from Mega Buu tries to kill her and newborn baby son when Mega Buu learned to exploit their weaknesses after he's bravely sacrificed himself to protect them both by killing Mega Buu so that she would stay with him at the end to raise James. Sadly, he's dead at the hands of Mega Buu by through his heart with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon technique, felt dies in her arms and their lives to be spared to escape to back to Spencer World after Kaylah used her pure energy to make Mega Buu to spit Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo out from his body to transform back the original Super Buu and Kid Buu again into the new Sealed Ball. Biography Background Emperor Matthew is born on October 18 of Age 172 and the young Saiyan Prince and Emperor of his dimensional realms world dimension kingdom called Spencer World. One of his main roles that has been passed down his family from generations was that he had to take people to his dimension whenever they utter his summoning spell, and his other role is to simply collect dreams that have been created from another higher being and send them off to the right people in the form of floating crystal balls. His father and mother were both killed by the one of his enemies include Mega Buu when he was a nine years old to leave him orphaned to live his palace again until he's take his parents' throne when he's turned 18 as the Saiyan Prince of Spencer World. An unfortunate event regarding him happened to a 17 years old young college student called Kaylah Spencer before becoming his Empress as his queen and mother of their child, James, who mistakenly recited the spell in thinking it was a script book of a play (it was a really and ancient spell book). Following the rules, He sent her to his dimension kingdom was Spencer World and Dragon Ball Z World. When she's refused to be kept in Spencer World, because of her college year after graduating from the Spring High School along with his friends, Andy, Carter and Derek and Kaylah's three best friends: Claire, Crystal and Lorraine, Matthew decided to give her a new challenge. If she could get pass his astral and reach his palace in 2 days, she would be granted freedom to return to her world, but she's gets kidnapped by Mega Buu in front of. However during the way, he let his friendly side get the better of him and tried many attempts to put as many obstacles in her path so that she would marry him anyway and in two years later she's giving birth to a Immortal Saiyan boy named James Spencer. In May 28 of Age 194, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo in his body where Shawn's grandfather was a Saiyan Prince of the dimensional realms Spencer World, he's has been killed along with Andy, Claire, Carter and Crystal by Mega Buu after he's sacrificed himself to hold Mega Buu off a while for Empress Kaylah and her son to escape throughout the battle into the Spencer World again when he was 21 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his great-great granddaughter, Katherine, Power Manga and Anime Emperor Matthew is the powerful extremely Saiyan martial artist and his power level is 128, 000009990. Because he relies on his magic more, his physical moves are not as skilled as his magic. But his magic is much more powerful and skilled fighter with good at martial arts and ninjustu abilities. By looking into people's dreams. He can magically produce floating crystal balls that hold dreams within them. by giving a crystal ball to someone with their dreams they desire, they would stay within that dream forever. Although he has the ability to manipulate astral projection powers, opening portals, dimensions and store dreams, he is not the ruler of dreams and doesn't rate them. He just looks into people's dreams and replicate them. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * [[Kiai|'Kiai']] - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Astral Projection - * [[Astral Manipulation|'Astral Manipulation']] - * Astral Attacks - * Telekinesis - * Psychic Powers - * Telepathy - * Attraction and Repulsion - * [[Repulsion Field|'Repulsion Field']] - * Force Field Generation - * Force Field Manipulation - * Force Field Combat - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Dream Manipulation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Door Projection - * Portal Creation - * Magic - * Magical abilities - * Ninjustu - * Immortality - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Ghost Stinger - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Great Ape Unlock Potential Super Saiyan Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Emperor Matthew is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Emperor Matthew, Andy, Carter, Derek, Claire, Crystal, Lorraine and Empress Kaylah vs. Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu * Emperor Matthew vs. Mega Buu Trivia * Emperor Matthew's name means Japanese name (天皇 マシュー or Tiān huáng Mashuu) is in Shakespearean the meaning of the name Matthew is: Henry VI, Part 2' Matthew Goffe. * In American the meaning of the name Matthew is: Henry VI, Part 2' Matthew Goffe. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Matthew is: Gift of the Lord. * In the bible Mathew was one of the 12 apostles. He wrote the first gospel account of the life of Jesus.In Biblical the meaning of the name Matthew is: Given; a reward. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Matthew is "gift of God". Biblical: the name of one of the twelve apostles, who wrote the first Gospel account of Jesus. His name is a form of the Hebrew name Mattathia. The alternate spelling Mathew is an English surname variant spelling. Gallery Hikari and sasuke requests for hikarihime199-1.jpg Sasuke x hikari request for hikarihime1993 b-1.jpg Sasuke hokage by liissiij90.png Uchiha sasuke boruto the movie lineart colored by rosolinio-d9p4pze.png Prince_Matthew Greyson_of_Spencer World-1.png D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 3.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 4.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ.png Shawn used his teleporting technique .jpeg Shawn Spencer as a ghost with a halo-2.png Shawn Spencer as a ghost with a halo-1.png Emperor Matthew and Emperor James Spencer DB & DBZ 2.png Emperor Matthew and Emperor James Spencer DB & DBZ.png James Spencer descendants 03.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video games where Emperor Matthew is playable Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Witches/Wizards